On ne pose pas un lapin à un Malefoy !
by Shyrinia and Lululle
Summary: Pourquoi quand on travaille dans les restaurants, bars ou cafés, on se fait toujours draguer ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui ?... OS slash HPDM


**_Lululle :_** Hello tout le monde les gens ) ben voilà un autre One-Shot, et vi on s'arrête jamais. M'enfin dernière fic écrite avec ma tite Shy avant mon départ pour euh deux semaines... quelle chance. Bref, bonne lecture :p

**_Shyrinia :_** Bon ben tout a casiment été dit loll donc vi une nouvelle colaboration héhé, sinon je tenais à mettre un tout petit mot pour ma fic (dsl je fais de la pub lol) mais pour tempête et rapprochement je sais que ça fait quelques semaines que j'ai pas publié mais j'ai l'idée mais pas encore écrite et vu que j'écris un autre OS donc voila lol je ferai tout mon possible pour que vous l'ayez le plus rapidement possible!!! Encore désolée!! Bizoux et Bonne lecture tout le monde!!!

On ne pose pas un lapin à un Malefoy !

Cela faisant quelques temps qu'un jeune homme travaillait dans le luxueux restaurant de « G. Ternu ». Il était assez petit mais très musclé, tout son corps était fait de traits fins et précis, rien ne pouvait le différencier des anges, enfin, n'exagérons pas, il était certes très beau mais sachant qui il était cela était obligatoire.

Enfin revenons sur sa présence ici, il travaillait ici, pour un job d'été assez bien payé certes, mais son oncle et sa tante, exaspérés de le "nourrir" gratuitement l'avaient quelque peu forcé à trouver un job pour pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

Ce jeune homme, était surnommé le "Survivant" en effet, c'était Harry Potter, âgé de 16 ans, et maintenant qu'il avait atteint cet âge au mois de juillet il pouvait travailler. Il avait donc trouvé plusieurs lieux plausibles, mais un seul l'avait vraiment attiré, et c'était ce restaurant-ci, qu'il se trouvait en ce moment, cela n'avait pas était très difficile de l'embaucher sachant qui il est, le patron du « G. Ternu » l'avait de suite accepté, oui c'était en effet un restaurant sorcier. Enfin moitié-moitié.

Depuis qu'il travaillait ici, des tables avaient été attribué à chaque serveur présent.

- Potter !!!! T'as un client à la table 7 !

Harry soupira et poussa la porte battante de la cuisine, tenant le menu dans sa main gauche, et un torchon sur son avant bras droit. Et habillé d'un ensemble de serveur, il s'avança vers la table dont il était chargé de servir.

La personne qui était à cette table était cachée par une plante verte. Il s'approcha un peu plus et fit demi-tour une fois la personne reconnue.

Il retourna dans les cuisines, le visage rouge de colère. Se postant derrière son chef, il s'écria :

- Il est hors de question que je serve la table 7 !!

Le chef, Mr Ternu, se tourna pour faire face à son employé. Son visage était impassible. Montrant aucune émotion.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vous paye pas à rien foutre Mr Potter ! Être le Survivant ne vous donne pas toutes les faveurs !

- Je ne peux pas servir cette table. C'est impossible ! Je refuse.

- Pourrais-je peut-être refuser une augmentation alors, Mr Potter...

- Une... une augmentation ??

- Oui.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Un peu plus d'argent ne fait de mal à personne... Mais en même temps... cette personne assise à la table 7...

- Je ne peux pas servir une autre table ? Laisser-moi servir une autre table, s'il vous plait.

Harry s'apprêtait à le supplier à genoux, mais le visage à présent rouge de fureur de Mr Ternu le dissuada.

- Ecouter-moi bien Mr Potter, ou vous servez cette table, ou c'est la porte !!

Le Survivant se renfrogna, rajusta son uniforme et sortit de la cuisine en grognant.

Harry se dirigea nonchalant vers la table en boudant intérieurement, ses pas se firent moins pressés et il hésita à faire demi-tour une deuxième fois mais lorsque son regard se tourna vers les cuisines il aperçut son patron l'observer de loin.

"Manquait plus que ça !"

 Il fut donc obligé d'aller vers le client indésirable.

Le dit client le regarda intensément.

- Tiens donc, Harry Potter, serveur ! Oh mais voila ce qui est intéressant.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Veuillez vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton, serveur ! répliqua méchamment le blond.

Harry serra les dents et reprit difficilement une voix neutre et qui se voulait amicale.

- Que désirez vous monsieur ?

- J'ai bien une idée derrière la tête te rappelles-tu de ma proposition d'il y a trois mois ? demanda Drago avec fierté.

Harry s'en rappelait parfaitement, même trop parfaitement....

Flash Back 

Harry marchait dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école Poudlard. La nuit venait à peine de tomber et il rentrait à son dortoir, seul. Il n'avait pas vu la forme qui se déplaçait derrière lui. Le suivant depuis un moment. Cette chose le poussa contre le mur avec violence.

Les bras et les jambes légèrement écartées, Harry reprenait son souffle de sa soudaine frayeur.

Drago se trouvait devant lui, le bloquant de son corps, caressant avec gourmandise la joue du Gryffondor.

- Alors mon petit lion, on se promène tout seul dans les couloirs ? C'est pas bien, tu pourrais très bien te faire agresser par quelqu'un...

- Lâches moi Malefoy !!! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh pas grand chose...

- Mais encore ?

- Sors avec moi.

- ça va pas non ?! Non mais t'es malade ? Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre ! Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi !! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay qu'il faut que tu me sautes dessus en te foutant de ma gueule Malefoy !!

- Je ne me fou pas de ta gueule Potter ! J'ai juste envie de baiser avec toi !

- Je ne suis pas une....

- Oh la ferme Potter !!

Drago l'embrassa brutalement, puis revint sur un baiser plus tendre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand par tant de douceur mais aussi parce qu'une main coquine venait de se glisser entre ses robes.

Le blondinet détacha ses lèvres de celle d'Harry et le regarda avec intensité.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner du brun.

Fin du Flash back 

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy !

- Tu m'accompagnes alors ? Et dis donc Potter ! Les bonnes manière d'un serveur, tu ne connais pas ? Passes-moi le menu.

Harry lui tendit la carte avec désinvolture. Drago lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit.

Une musique morbide retentit.

Drago fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit... un portable. Il décrocha.

- Oui allô ? Drago Malefoy j'écoute. Je veux un plateau de fruit de mer en entrée et un gigot parfumé du fleur d'Ortisif... dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Le brun nota sur son carnet.

- Et pour le dessert ? demanda-t-il.

- QUOI ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! CA PROUVE QUE TU N'ES MÊME PAS DIGNE D'UN MALEFOY ! cria Drago avant de couper la conversation.

- Et comme dessert ? retenta Harry.

Drago fulminait. Il rangea son portable et se tourna vers Harry.

- Que veux-tu comme dessert, fit-il exaspéré.

Drago le regarda avec envie.

- Exaspérant... murmura Harry plus pour lui même que pour Drago.

Il décida d'aller commander aux cuisines « La demande de Monsieur Malefoy l'aristocrate » s'amusa à penser le brun. Et lorsqu'il passa près d'une table un client l'interpella pour lui demander de l'eau, Harry sourit et répondit positivement

Il passa commande, et vérifia si quelconque table aurait besoin de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il passa vers celle de Drago celui-ci l'interpella et Harry, exaspéré dû gentiment se déplacer à son encontre.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il tranquillement, d'une voix très légèrement irritable.

- Serveur pourrais-je avoir quelques tranches de pain pour patienter le déjeuner je vous pris.

- Bien entendu, répondit Harry d'une voix sifflante.

- Je te remercie, Harry, dit Drago, provoquant.

Harry se figea son ennemis ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, il se dirigea tout de même vers le pain pour prendre une panière déjà faite et l'apportant d'un pas traînant vers la table 7.

     - Un peu de vitesse Potter !!! Je ne vous paye pas pour languir ! réprimanda Mr Ternu.

Le Gryffondor se dépêcha donc et posa délicatement la panière sur la table 7. Il partit vivement ne craignant une nouvelle attaque de Drago.

Quelques minutes après, le plateau de fruit de mer de était prêt et Harry du l'emmener avec toute la précaution possible. Dès qu'il arriva à destination il repoussa les objets encombrant et posa délicatement le plateau sur un support en fer.

- Serveur, dit d'une voix dure le Serpentard. Il me faudrait du vin pour accompagner ce plat, en tant que serveur c'était de votre devoir de me demander si je prendrai du vin et cette question ne m'a pas été posée.

Harry serra les poings c'était vrai on leur avait bien inculqué qu'à chaque table et chaque personne il fallait avoir l'obligeance de demander s'il prendrait du vin... Si par malheur son patron l'apprenait, Harry passerait un sale quart d'heure.

- Veuillez m'excuser, tenta le brun d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Que désirez vous prendre comme boisson Mr Malefoy ?

- J'aurai bien quelques idées mon petit lion mais ça sera certainement pour plus tard... laissa en suspens le blondinet.

Le Survivant se coinça, Drago lui refaisait des avances et il détestait ça !

Harry repartit en cuisine, enivré par sa colère il poussa brutalement le battant, et marcha dans l'arrière salle, prit une bouteille du meilleur vin, le mit dans un seau rempli de glaçons et l'emmena auprès de la table de Drago.

Il déboucha la bouteille et versa le vin dans un verre en cristal, en prenant bien soin que le goulot de la bouteille ne touche pas le verre.

Drago le regardait faire. Ses yeux pétillaient de désir. Il faufila sa main et caressa la jambe musclée du Survivant. Ce dernier eut un soubresaut et manqua de renverser le vin.

- Voyons Potter, il ne faut jamais perdre une goutte d'une si bonne boisson...

Harry pesta, laissa la bouteille dans son seau frais et retourna en cuisine.

Il s'adossa contre un mur et souffla. Décidément, Malefoy lui menait la vie dure !

- Potter !!!! grogna son patron, Mr Ternu, que faites vous dans votre coin!!!! Il y a de nouveaux clients à la table 12 et 15 alors dépêchez vous d'allez prendre leurs commandes !!! Avant que l'idée de vous licencier pour manque de travaille ne m'effleure l'esprit.

Harry fulminait de l'intérieur, depuis que Malefoy était là il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement sur son travaille qu'il effectuait très bien les jours précédents, méritant de nombreux pour-boire.

Il alla calmement et sereinement vers la table 12 où une famille de sorcier s'était rassemblée.

- Bonjour, bienvenu, voici les menus je vous laisse choisir, si un quelconque manque se pose n'hésitez pas je serai à votre disposition, dit poliment Harry en s'inclinant légèrement laissant la famille choisir et il se dirigea vers la seconde table, il fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il sentit les yeux carnassiers de son ennemi se poser sur lui. Il daigna les oublier et calmement il refit son cirque à la table où un jeune couple se regardait droit dans les yeux.

Lorsque enfin, la première famille semblait avoir choisi, le Survivant se dirigea vers elle lorsqu'une voix retentit :

- Serveur! S'il vous plait! Il me faudrait de nouvelles tranches de pain, commanda Drago avec un sourire qui se voulait joueur.

Harry n'en pouvait plus c'était trop, il fit un signe de tête qui était obligatoire et alla chercher l'ordre de son client.

Lorsqu'il posa la panière la main de Drago lui effleura la sienne et Harry se coinça encore plus.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, j'espère avoir une réponse positive cette fois ci.

Harry se figea et se dégagea de l'emprise minime et quasiment invisible pour prendre les deux autres commandes.

Il retourna en cuisine, toujours bouillonnant de l'intérieur, chercher le gigot parfumé du fleur d'Ortisif pour ce cher Malefoy.

Il rapporta l'assiette qu'il déposa devant le Serpentard, et déguerpit vite vers une autre table. Drago observait ses allées et venues entre les tables et les cuisines tout en mangeant. Et quand il eut fini son plat...

- Serveur !

Harry ferma les yeux, soupira et s'avança vers la table.

- Oui ?

- Eh bien ? fit le blond en regardant son assiette.

Harry souffla, et ramena le plat aux cuisines. Il revient deux minutes plus tard, un calepin à la main.

- Alors ? En dessert, que veux-tu ?

Drago sourit avec pervertie et lécha sa lèvre supérieur.

- Toi, murmura-t-il.

- Mais va te faire...

- Tutut Potter ! Gardes donc tes paroles superficielles !

- Tu m'agaces ! Je te préviens ! Ne reviens plus dans ce restaurant !

- Si je reviendrai et tous les jours ! Les serveurs sont loin d'être agréables avec leurs clients mais certains sont pas mal et la nourriture est bonne... n'est-ce pas Potter.

Il le regarda en soulevant un sourcil, dragueur.

Harry le toisa du regard et retourna précipitamment dans les cuisines. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que Drago le suive. Et juste avant qu'Harry entre aux cuisines, le blond l'attrapa et le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes.

Il ferma la porte à clef et le plaqua contre le mur et respira son parfum avant de lui murmurer :

- J'ai passer ma commande pour le dessert. Le service n'est pas rapide on dirait. Il a fallut que j'aille chercher mon dessert moi même...

- Dégage Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas un dessert !!!

- Oh que si, murmura le prédateur en glissant lentement un doigt dans les cheveux de sa victime.

Il plaqua férocement le Survivant qui tentait de se débattre en vain. Le blond était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et il ne pouvait que se laisser faire, bien qu'il ne le souhaitait guère.

- Hum je n'aie jamais touché à un dessert si appétissant, je pari qu'au goût c'est un délice.

Et appuyant ses dires le Serpentard lécha délicatement la joue de son ennemi, puis mordilla doucement son lobe de l'oreille droite. Ses mains caressaient les cheveux d'Harry qui continuait à se débattre.

- Lâche moi Malefoy, je ne suis pas ton dessert !!! Je ne suis pas comestible !! Dégage de l !!

- Décoince-toi, ça sera d'autant plus meilleur, continua le blond en savourant cette fois ci le cou tendre de sa prise.

Harry se figea, il détestait Malefoy du plus profond de son cœur, mais Merlin comme il savait lui faire monter l'envie.

- C'est bien que tu te sois calmé, petit lion, je vais enfin pouvoir me régaler.

Harry ferma les yeux de résiliation, il ne pouvait rien contre la volonté de son ennemi.

Drago continua à jouer avec les cheveux noir de jais de son amant et doucement sa main droite descendit en décrivant de petit cercle dans la nuque du brun qui se cambra ses lèvres goûtaient toujours le cou de sa victime et commencèrent à descendre le long de la jugulaire.

Harry ne bougeait plus, et toujours les yeux fermés il sentit les lèvres pulpeuses de son prédateur se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Une langue quémanda l'entrée, et Harry lui accorda sans résistance, leur langue dansait une valse folle ensemble et Harry se cambra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se sentit plaqué au dessus des lavabos, une main experte posée sur sa virilité encore protégée des avances de sa némésis.

Drago sourit à travers leur baiser, il avait réussi à mettre Harry à ses pieds et s'il s'arrêtait là sa victime lui supplierait de continuer.

Le Survivant gesticula de gène, sa position n'avait rien de confortable il avait les hanches en avant et son dos collé sur le mur par dessus les lavabos d'un blanc nacré et impeccable.

- Hum, ce dessert n'est pas mal en effet, mais je veux plus mon petit Potter.

Après avoir sortit cette superbe phrase si philosophique, Drago déboutonna assurément le costume de serveur légèrement collé sur le torse de son amant et très encombrant pour la suite.

- Non, arrêtes je t'en pris.

Le blond n'écouta pas et continua cette douce torture en caressant par la même occasion le torse dessiné parfaitement. Son autre main avait également envie d'en fait des siennes et il commença en même temps à dézzippé le pantalon noir moulant d'Harry toujours autant coincé.

Harry n'arrivait plus à protesté et il se laissa donc à cette formidable torture. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois mais plus férocement et Harry y répondit avec fougue prouvant qu'il avait un moindre mot à dire...

Drago mordit la lèvre supérieur de sa prise, et envoya valser le costume impeccable du serveur qui se retrouva ainsi avec un torse aussi dénudé qu'un ver.

Harry n'en pu plus lorsqu'il sentit une langue gourmande lui parcourir le torse en quête d'un trésor et il gémit, le Survivant agrippa les fesses fermes du blond qui lui souleva un peu plus ses hanches a l'aide de ses propres mains.

- Ohhh mon dessert en veut plus, moi aussi ça tombe bien.

- Je te déteste Malefoy.

- Chut, répondit le concerné en posant un doigt au bord des lèvres rougies qui l'engloba complètement.

Drago était de plus en plus excité, sa victime était d'un tel délice... Il envoya valser le pantalon de son amant qui rejoignit le costume, et se retrouva face à un boxer noir renfermant le sexe gorgé de sang de sa némésis. Son propre plaisir en prit un coup et augmenta à nouveau.

Harry regarda fixement son agresseur et il se décoinça aussitôt tellement la vue du blond était angélique, celui-ci avait les yeux voilés par le désir et Harry sentit ses propres yeux en faire autant.

Le brun resserra sa prise autour des fesses fermes, et il mordit d'impatience le doigt toujours posé sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit se ressaisir le Blond qui continua sa torture.

- C'est que mon dessert s'est décoincé...

- La ferme Malefoy, coupa le Harry en remordant le doigt tendu.

Drago cria de surprise.

- Je vais devoir te corriger pour m'avoir mordu.

- Alors va s'y, provoqua le brun.

Drago n'en pu plus, il se déshabilla rapidement en gardant ses manières délicates d'aristocrate. Et une fois nu il se colla sur le corps de son amant qui se sentit frémir et poussé par dessus le lavabo. Le Serpentard enleva rapidement le dernier rempart et découvrit pour la première fois, l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus intimes.

Les deux corps découverts se retrouvèrent à nouveau collé, leur sexe se touchait et les fesses d'Harry toujours agrippées par Drago se posèrent à moitié sur le lavabo. La fraîcheur l'engloba se faisant surpasser par la chaleur et l'envie.

- Maintenant tu es à ma merci, dit d'un souffle haletant le Serpentard.

- La ferme, ohhh....

Drago coupant les mots cinglants de son amant avait ressaisi fougueusement les lèvres et gardant une main dans le dos pour retenir Harry, l'autre s'aventura lentement vers l'avant et prit en possession la verge du brun qui se cambra de plaisir, doucement des va-et-vient demeurèrent et Drago savourait sa victoire.

Harry haletait de plaisir, il n'arrivait plus à parler tellement la prise de son amant, lui coupait les mots et de simples râles et gémissement furent prononcés, accentuant au complet l'excitation des deux hommes. Drago continuait ses va-et-vient de sa main, et il sentit le sexe du brun se tendre signe que la jouissance était sur le point de faire son arrivée, il sourit sadiquement et retira sa main, provoquant un grognement de protestation.

- Putain... Malefoy... Qu'est-ce... tu branles ??!! répliqua Harry, frustré.

- C'était... mais j'ai... décidé de m'arrêter.

- Putain ! protesta Harry. Continue !!!!

Drago avait réussi, si son sadisme était au summum, il aurait laissé planter là son amant. Mais malheureusement ou heureusement, son plaisir et son envie étaient trop présentes et il voulait posséder à jamais le corps de son amant.

La main qui ne soutenant pas le corps se glissa plus dessous et taquina l'entrée du lieu convoité.

Puis, lorsque Harry repoussa un gémissement de frustration il fit pénétrer un premier doigt.

Harry se cambra et se crispa, c'était la première fois... Drago sourit sadiquement, il allait être son premier, il se délectait de pouvoir le clamer sien avant tout le monde et à jamais...

Après la première intrusion, Drago attendit de sentir Harry se détendre pour rajouter un deuxième doigts provoquant la même cérémonie. Puis un troisième, Harry cria de souffrance, puis son cri fut remplacé par du plaisir. Drago l'embrassa délicatement, lui signalant qu'il serait doux.

Leur respiration était de plus en plus rapide et saccadée, tellement le plaisir les surplombé, mais aucun ne se libéra avant le moment fatidique. Drago jugeant le Harry prêt, rapprocha son sexe tendu vers l'entrée et doucement le pénétra, provoquant une nouvelle tentions et un hurlement de douleur.

- Que...tu...es...bruyant, dit Drago avec pervertie en commença doucement, sans précipitation, de lents va-et-vient souvent arrêtés pour permettre à son intrusion d'être acceptée et aimée par son amant.

Drago adorait soumettre le Gryffondor, et cette fois-ci il avait réussi au complet. A cette pensé, un coup de boutoir fut fait ce qui fit gémir Harry de plaisir et d'excitation.

Harry habitué au corps étranger en demandait encore plus. Et il commença a s'empaler encore plus sur le sexe de Drago.

Le blondinet accéléra sa cadence en sentant l'envie du Brun, ses va-et-vient se firent plus brutaux, et il touchait pratiquement à chaque coup la prostate du Survivant.

Harry était au bord de l'extase. Drago continua encore quelques minutes sa brutalité presque bestiale, et lorsqu'il s'enfonça brusquement en Harry, celui-ci jouit sur son ventre plat au milieu de leur deux corps collés. Drago sentit se rétracter l'anus du brun et c'est donc à ce moment là que sa semence se libéra à l'intérieur du Survivant.

Leurs deux corps s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, enfin Drago sur Harry qu'il tenait toujours de son bras musclé. Ils s'embrassèrent et le Serpentard se libéra de son lieu.

- Succulent dessert, je reviendrai, souffla Drago au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

- Quand tu veux, et je prendrai mes congés...

Soudain la porte se mit brusquement à trembler.

- Mr POTTER !!! Que faites vous ! ça va faire plus d'un quart d'heure que vous êtes là dedans ! Et le client de la table 7 a disparu sans payer !!!!! s'écria la voix de Mr Ternu.

Harry sourit et s'exclama :

- Mais si il a payé !

Drago lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son amant et chuchota :

- J'espère que ça ne sera pas retenu sur ton salaire mon amour...

- T'inquiète pas... Hm, dis-moi, qui c'était au téléphone ?

- Oh, une simple fille qui m'a posé un lapin... mais ça m'a finalement arrangé... j'ai bien mangé et j'ai savouré un délicieux dessert...

Le Survivant pouffa de rire et l'embrassa tendrement.

FIN 


End file.
